


A New Type of Experiment

by TallysGreatestFan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, erotic fanart, female top, male bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan
Summary: Entrapta and Hordaks experiments with intimacy have lead to quite promising results
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. greyscale




	2. colorized

**Author's Note:**

> After my first attempt failed miserably, it seems as if my first smutty Entrapta/Hordak drawing has to be good old boring penetrative sex.
> 
> Seems that I drew the size difference between them to small, but apart from that I really like how it turned out.I even got Hordaks face right, which is a wonder in itself. 
> 
> This is the same pose as in "Ways Of The Religious Caste"
> 
> Please comment, even just short ones are appreciated


End file.
